The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death
by ImmortalAngel92
Summary: After 2 years of no updates this is being re-written, it could take a bit though since I am busy. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this fic. I apologise for the delay.
1. Prologue: Godric's Hollow

**Ok so this is for whitetigerwolf's Egyptian Challenge - Harry Potter. It must have Harry being sent back in time from Godric's Hollow to Ancient Eygpt. (He must be a ****child**** in Ancient Egypt) He must die. His tomb must be found and he must be resurrected. He must know magic from that time but cannot join Voldemort. No ****Yaoi****. **

**There are some recommendations too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh. The idea was inspire from the requirements of the Challenge.**

**Warning: This fic will contain Yuri. (I have written Yaoi… sort of so I guess I should try this and since I'm a girl it should be easier for me to write.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Godric's Hollow <strong>

Hermione watched in panic as the giant snake wrapped itself around Harry. She could only think of three spells that could free him and two of them were extremely dangerous.

She pointed her wand at the snake and hoped her first spell would work. "Confringo!"

The spelled bounced of the snake and smashed the mirror nearby.

The next spell was a little more complicated, it was designed to move inanimate objects from one place to another instantaneously, without having to move it through the air. The only problem was it can have strange effects on living beings and she didn't know if it would affect Harry.

She took a deep breath and focused on the snake. She began the difficult incantation trying to change it as she went so it would only affect the snake.

There was a bright flash of light and when Hermione looked back Harry and the snake were gone.

Hermione rushed over to where they had been, the only things that remained were the locket, Harry's wand and a piece of snake skin.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

She had known there could be repercussions but she never thought Harry would disappear entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>*Five Thousand Years Earlier*<strong>

In the courtyard in the Palace of the Pharaoh there was a bright flash of light and a small child fighting a giant snake.

Due to the approaching army the Pharaoh was suffering from chronic insomnia he was wandering the halls after visiting his two infant children in their nursery.

He saw the flash of light and when he seen the child fighting the snake he immediately cursed as he had left his sword in his chambers before visiting his children.

The only thing he had was his dagger and a large fang from a Giant snake the opposing army had set upon Egypt.

Instinct had him stab the snake through the head with the fang and it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The frightened child started to wail and proceeded to do so until the Pharaoh had brought him to Nani, his children's wet nurse/care taker.

After she had managed to calm him they were able to find out his name before he drifted off to sleep.

Since the child was as pale as Nani it was agreed that she would be his Aunty who had taken him in after his parents were killed by the army.

In the days that followed the little boy was quiet and would sit in the corner away from everyone.

It was only when he was left alone with the little princess while Nani took the prince to the healers; (he had just started teething) that he started making any sounds.

The princess had started screaming because of the absence of her twin, so he had crawled over to her cot and started to babble away to her.

It shocked Nani when she came in to see the boy standing by the bars of the princess's cot talking in a mixture of real words and made up.

One word he kept saying was Hermy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's short and the authors note takes up most of it. I wanted to get the Prologue done today I would have the incentive to try and get several chapters drafted by the end of next week.<strong>

**I know it's not the best first chapter but I only spent two hours writing it and three editing. (I normally spent a day or so editing) It doesn't help I suck at the first chapter.**

**Feel free to review since I never like my own work so it's good to hear what everyone else thinks.**


	2. Pray for the Future

**Hello and welcome to the first proper chapter of 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'.**

**I have had a good response to this with two reviews, six favs and nine alerts. And then of course there are many other people who read it as well.**

**I would like to thank whitetigerwolf and MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs for reviewing and everyone who has added this fic to their Favourites or Alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>One of the reviewers has raised some valid questions which I shall now address for those of you who didn't want to ask.<strong>

**Harry and Hermione are both Seventeen.**

**The snake was Nagini, Voldemort's pet/familiar.**

**The Pharaoh was Aknamkanon from Yu Gi Oh.**

**And the first part was at Bathilda Bagshot's house in Godric's Hollow when Nagini is holding Harry in place for Voldmort.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please read the bottom Authors Note as I have an important message there.<strong>

**I'm going to avoid putting big time jumps in the chapters from now on. This chapter is a few days after Harry disappeared and will follow an OC and Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: Its fanfiction, chances are none of this belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pray for the Future<strong>

***27 December 1997, Domino City, Japan***

Imaria Angelea White was preparing to meet her friends at the game shop when an owl began to tap on the window.

She cautiously let it in and removed the letter from its leg.

_Dear I.A.W_

_I hope this letter reaches you as it contains information vital to the survival of the wizarding world._

_Two days ago on the twenty fifth of December one Mr H.J.P vanished._

_It is my understanding that you have managed to escape England to a secret location and you are currently in no danger of He Who Must Not Be Named finding you. I have also been told your family has studied the effects of spells that come into contact with dark magic._

_Mr P was being attacked by a snake at the time of his disappearance that may have come in contact with dark magic or could possibly be a Horcrux. His friend Miss H.J.G tried to use a modified transportation spell on the snake and both Mr P and the snake vanished. The only things that remained were a wand, a locket that has since been destroyed and a piece of snake skin._

_If you can find any information that may point to Mr P's where abouts that would be very helpful._

_The Owl shall wait for your reply._

_S.S_

Angel stared at the letter in shock. The only know case of something like this had led to her Father's death before she was born.

The person who vanished had been hit by a powerful dark spell several years before hand and on the day he disappeared he was trying to stop a young witch from destroying a Horcrux that contained part of his friend's soul.

The Witch tried using a teleportation spell on the Horcrux and both the Horcrux and the Wizard vanished.

He was found living as a nomad in the Sahara desert. He had been transported back fifty years and had been turned into a twenty one year old, the same age he was when he was hit by the dark spell.

If it had happened to Harry then he would be one year old where ever he ended up. To make matters worse the locket was most likely a Horcrux as well as the snake so it would take him back even further than a mere fifty years**.[1]**

Angel grabbed a quill, ink and some parchment and quickly wrote down what she knew and sent the letter off with the owl.

As she was walking to the game shop she started thinking about the last time she seen Harry.

It was the day of Bill and Fleurs wedding. She had been dancing with Viktor Krum in an attempt to keep him from hurting another guest.

A patronus had appeared saying that Death eaters were on their way and people began to panic. She and Viktor had started running towards the edge of the wards around the house to try and disapparate but before they could get there the wards had collapsed and people ahd begun to disappear.

Being under the age of seventeen Angel couldn't do anything and Viktor had pushed her out of the road of a stunning spell. Angel knew she had no choice but to leave. She had grabbed Viktor's wrist and disapparated. Her last glimpse of the wedding had been Harry, Ron and Hermione doing the same thing.

Angel made a decision just as she reached the shop. She would send an anonymous letter to the Burrow along with a picture of an alley in Domino. So if Harry is found they have place to get away too.

Angel only hoped it was not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>*28 December 1997, the Burrow, Devon, England*<strong>

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow.

She didn't know what was happening; all she could remember was picking up the wand and Horcrux and returning to the tent. She could remember packing up the tent and putting on Harry's invisibility cloak before removing the wards.

Then she woke up in Fred and George's room at the Burrow.

Apparently Mrs Weasley found her unconscious outside with a note explaining what had happened to Harry.

Everything was her fault.

Harry had vanished to another time because she had made a mistake with her spell. Ron hadn't been seen by anyone since he stormed off and he had only left because he felt like they were going nowhere.

She had tried to listen to what the others were saying down stairs but Mrs Weasley was insisting she stay in bed and had asked Ginny to stand guard outside.

Hermione knew she had done something extremely stupid and the world was now paying the price.

If Harry was in a different time he would only be able to get back by waiting out the years. He could change the past so dramatically that the entire future would be changed. Or worse he might die before he can kill You-Know-Who.

Hermione couldn't stop think of all the horrible things that could happen because of what she did and she was so caught up in her guilt she didn't notice the noise from downstairs had gotten worse.

She did even notice when Ginny, George and Fred came in grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione its Harry! He's back!" Ginny shrieked excitedly.

Fred and George grabbed an arm each and dragged her to her feet.

"Come on!" They said and dragged her off down the stairs almost crashing into Tonks as they did so.

"Wait." Tonks said as they untangle themselves. "Before you go in there you need to be prepared. Harry isn't himself at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Harry was a Horcrux too which would have sent him back further.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Competition Time!<strong>

**SO one of my friends (actually more than one) always used to have a little competition to see how well she was getting info across, so I've decided to do the same thing except I will have three teams. (One for each alternate ending) Usually I would do a poll to decide but this will be more fun.**

**The teams are Light, Shadow and Dark.**

**I will ask a question and you pick a team and answer it. E.g. Team: Light, Answer: Dark Magician.**

**The question will be about stuff that has already happened in the fic and I will reveal the answers every five chapters (Prologue does not count as a chapter) and I will tell you what team is in the lead.**

**You do not have to pick the same team for every question you can change each chapter if you want.**

**If you are the first to get the correct answer your team gets five points then two points for every other correct guess for that team once it's guessed correctly. If you are second to get the correct answer you get three points for your team and one for every other correct answer. The last team to get it right will get one point and no extras.**

**THIS CHAPTERS QUESTION: How many children does the Pharaoh have? (Please review your team and answer)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will participate in the shaping of this fic.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
